We Did Good
by Drowning In The Colorless Sea
Summary: Today's the day! Nashi, Lucy and Natsu's daughter is getting married! Many tears will be shed, and, wait, do they really have to do it all over again? A short, fluffy one shot, that includes the following ships; Nalu, Gruvia, Miraxus, Gajevy, and Jerza


I felt nervous, happy, and overwhelmed all at once. There she was. My beautiful daughter Nashi, and I had just let her get married. I wasn't expecting her to allow me to give a speech at her wedding, but I'm happy none the less. Things have been hard on us since Natsu was admitted to the hospital. He'll be here. I know he'll be here.

I walked up to the front of the room and looked out on a sea of familiar faces. Just to name a few, I saw Erza and Jellal sitting with each other, their teenage son, Simon, staring at Mirajane and Laxus's daughter, Lis. Lisanna sitting with Lis, both girls looking like they were going to cry, Levy and Gajeel holding each other's hand, Levy rubbing her belly, waiting for her new family member to arrive, Juvia sitting with Gray, smiling at me. I smiled back, happy that her oldest son, Rain, had married Nashi, and happy that Gray had offered to walk her down the aisle. I cleared my throat readying myself for my speech. I looked to Nashi, who happily sat with Rain, both of them smiling at each other. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"When Natsu and I were young, we went on many adventures, fighting monsters, him saving me, protecting the guild, but our biggest and best adventure was starting a family. I remember the day that Natsu had proposed to me. We had just finished the war with Zeref, and all was good, but Natsu still had something to tell me. I watched him get down on one knee and pull out this beautiful ring, and tell me that he wanted to marry me because he couldn't stand the thought of losing me again, and I said yes. A while passed, and I found out that I was pregnant. Mirajane fainted, then Lisanna, Erza cried, and Levy almost killed me in a hug saying that I was crazy," That had the crowd laughing. "But I didn't think so. I think that this was the best idea we'd had yet."

"Nashi was a bitch to get out though," I said, earning another laugh from the crowd. "10 hours of labor for her, it was worth it, but damn." Another laugh. "Mom." Nashi said, embarrassed. "Okay, okay. When Nashi was born, she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She had my eyes, Natsu's hair, and she had the cutest voice ever. Natsu agreed with me. He almost cried when he held her for the first time, so imagine him when he found out that I was pregnant. When Nashi got older, we slowly realized that she was going to be amazing. She was strong like Natsu, she was always protecting her friends, she was happy, and she was always bouncing off the walls and costing us money, just like Natsu." I said, everyone laughing at that.

"All of the good qualities that I see in Natsu, I see in Nashi. When Nashi had decided to go to go on her first job, I cried, both tears of joy and tears of sadness. I didn't want to see her go, I didn't want her to grow up and go through the same hardships that we did, but I also wanted her to make her own decisions and her own adventures, and that she did, this now being one of them. Watching Nashi walk down the aisle to her new husband, cheers to him." I said, every one raised their glasses and I mouthed 'good luck' to him. He just laughed and kissed Nashi, making my heart burst with warmth. "Made me smile and warmed my heart to the core. I knew that he was going to be perfect for her, just like Natsu is to me. I hope that you two make many memories together. That you go on many adventures, and that one day, you can speak at your children's weddings, and experience as much as I have. I wish the best of luck to you Mr. and Mrs. Rain Fullbuster!" I finished. Everyone clapped and wished them good luck, and just like that, the doors busted open and in ran the man that I married.

"DID I MISS IT? DO I GET TO WALK NASHI DOWN THE AISLE?" Natsu yelled, panting like a maniac. I looked over to Nashi to see her and her husband talk, after a bit of time, she stood up and walked over to her father.

"You didn't miss a thing." She said holding a hand out to him. I felt tears fall down my face. Even now, Nashi has grown to be a beautiful young woman. I can already tell that she's going to be successful.

Natsu smiled and we all got back into position, this time, Natsu said a speech that left us all crying. He came and sat next to me as Nashi and Rain danced with each other. I leaned my head on Natsu's shoulder. I felt him smile and lean against me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital mister?" I asked him making him laugh.

"No hospital can keep me from seeing my daughter get married." Natsu said, making me smile. "Hey Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu?"

"How'd we do?" Natsu asked, nodding his head toward Nashi.

"We did good." I replied, smiling at him.


End file.
